


Smart Mouth

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (mildly), (no really), Blow Jobs, Character Study, Control Issues, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn, Well not by the end, possibly virginal Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Bruce is on his knees for Clark. That's not the important part.





	Smart Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be smut and characterization snuck in.

The kid is so green it kind of hurts to look at him. Or at least that’s Bruce’s excuse for looking away.

Except that now he’s peeling off the tight, strangely textured, alien fabric from Clark’s thighs and from the way the kid is shivering he’s pretty green here too. Of course he is.

He must be terrified of hurting anybody stupid enough to get on their knees for him. Well, no one’s ever accused Bruce of running away from danger. Or of having a self preservation instinct. It’s worth it though, for the perfect trust Clark shows him, laying himself bare and pliant. He’s breathtaking to be honest. Bruce might be the first person to get this far.

The thought is so overwhelming he can’t help planting a soft kiss on the inside of his thigh and Clark’s whole body shivers. His face breaks open and Bruce smiles, wicked, against his skin. 

To his satisfaction, Clark is built like a human, curved hard and red and leaking. He tastes slightly different though, sweeter, smoother. It might be Bruce’s imagination though. He’ll have make sure.

He licks firmly at the head and Clark moans. He’s not going to last, but that was never the point. Bruce lets himself take Clark deeper, lets his hands wander. He’s perfect, his anatomy textbook precise.The Vitruvian Man flits briefly through his mind and he has to laugh, it’s a cosmic joke, and the vibrations turn into high breathy gasps from Clark.

Bruce doubles down, lets his tongue flick filthy and wet around Clark and just as he’s about to finish, trembling fingers touch his chin, tilt up. It’s a marvel of control, really and Bruce has courted control his whole life. He’s been ignoring the ache between his own legs but a red hot thrum runs through him at that soft touch.

He looks up and Clark’s face is a wreck but his eyes are steady. Calm. He waits until Bruce holds his gaze, before whispering his name.

He comes and Bruce can’t stop himself from following.

It’s the first time he thinks he might be in over his head.


End file.
